Reliving The Past
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Monica and Rachel are invited to their highschool reuion but Monica fears going but why....C&M and R&R... Final Chapter up!!
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for almost 2 years. Monica is 4 months pregnant with their first child. Rachel and Ross are engaged and Joey and Phoebe are living together.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. Oh and I don't own Emreil either! I do own Mr. Burrows and Melissa Donovan.  
  
  
Title: Reliving The Past  
  
Summery: Monica and Rachel get invitations to attend their high school reunion. Monica isn't sure if she wants to go. If she does a painful secret could come back to haunt her.  
Rated PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Invitation  
  
  
Monica was sitting on the sofa with her hand resting on her small stomach watching Emreil Live. Rachel came running in. "Mon guess what" she said excitedly. "Wait this is my favorite part" Monica said. "Bam!" she yelled with Emreil. She smiled "I love doing that" she giggled. "Okay" Rachel said rolling her eyes. "Anyway guess what!" she exclaimed. "What?" Monica asked "We got invited to our high school reunion!" Rachel squealed. "We'll have so much fun" she added. "Umm Rach I hated high school remember" Monica said.   
  
  
"Oh come on Mon don't you want to show off Chandler show all those jerks who teased you how well you're doing" Rachel asked. "Rachel, Chandler isn't some kind of trophy" she replied. "No he's your hot husband" Rachel giggled. Monica smiled "You think Chandler is hot "she asked. Rachel blushed "Yeah guilty as charged" she said. "Come on Mon please come with Ross and I just think of the look on Melissa Donovan's face when she sees you walk in with Chandler!" Monica grinned "Yeah it would be nice to stick to that stuck up little bitch!" she said giggling.  
  
  
Rachel smiled "I know you'll love this guess who's gonna be there!" she said excitedly. "Who" Monica asked. "Mr. Burrows!" Rachel replied. Monica's face went pale at the mention of that name. "He was like your favorite teacher!" Rachel said. She looked at Monica. "Honey are you okay" she asked. Monica shook her head as she ran to the bathroom and got sick. Rachel got up and went to check on her. "Morning sickness still getting you huh" she said. She nodded.  
  
  
Monica stood up and walked back over to the couch. "Rach I...I don't think I should go to the reunion its not good for the baby" she said rubbing her belly gently. "Come on Mon you gotta go the baby will be fine and Chandler will be with you" she said. "Please Mon don't make Ross and I go alone" she begged. Monica sighed. "Okay fine we'll go" she whispered. "Thank you, thank you" Rachel squealed as she hugged her. "I'm gonna go tell Ross!" she said as she jumped up and left the apartment.  
  
  
  
As soon as Rachel was gone Monica burst into tears. She didn't want to go to the reunion and she definitely didn't want to see Mr. Harold Burrows.   
  
  
Chapter 2: Welcome Back To Lincoln High...Ross, Rachel, Monica, and Chandler go to the reunion and Monica soon reveals the horrible secret of her past to Chandler....Coming Soon!  
  
  
Author's Note: Well here it is the beginning of yet another story! I had this idea for awhile I hope its good! Oh and Joey and Pheebs won't be around that much in this story. 


	2. Chapter 2:Welcome Back To Lincoln High

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for almost 2 years. Monica is 4 months pregnant with their first child. Rachel and Ross are engaged and Joey and Phoebe are living together.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. Oh and I don't own Emreil either! I do own Mr. Burrows and Melissa Donavon.  
  
  
Title: Reliving The Past  
Rated PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
  
  
  
Summery: Monica and Rachel get invitations to attend their high school reunion. Monica isn't sure if she wants to go. If she does a painful secret could come back to haunt her.  
  
  
Chapter 2: Welcome Back To Lincoln High  
  
  
Monica looked at her self in the mirror. She looked at the short black dress she wore. She was surprised it still fit. She was only 4 months pregnant but her clothes were already getting tight. Chandler smiled when he saw her. "Wow Mon you look beautiful" he told her. "Thank you" she said giving him a small smile. "Hun are you okay" he asked. "Yeah I guess I'm just nervous about going back to Lincoln High" she whispered. She hated lying to Chandler but she knew he'd never understand the real reason behind her nervousness.   
  
  
Chandler hugged her. "Honey you'll be fine" "Look at you" he whispered. "A fantastic chef, a beautiful wife and soon a prefect mother" he said. He smiled "Not to mention you're great in bed" he whispered. "Chandler!" she said as she playfully hit him. "Hey its true" he said as she kissed her. Rachel's voice interrupted them. "Come on guys we're gonna be late" she yelled. They broke the kiss and headed out to the living room.   
  
  
  
Sometime later they were all in the gymnasium of Lincoln High school. Rachel dragged Ross over to talk with a few of her old cheerleader friends. Monica was standing by the punch bowel with Chandler. "Oh my goodness Monica Geller! Is that you" a voice shrieked. Monica turned around to see Melissa Donavon standing there . She was the same slender big breasted blonde she'd been in high school. Monica smiled "Hello Melissa and its actually Bing now" she said. "This is my husband Chandler." Melissa smiled "Hi there" she said. "Are you related to Nora Bing I just love her books!" Chandler nodded "Yes she's my mother" he replied. "No way that is to cool! He's a keeper Monica!" she squealed. "So where's that sexy older brother of yours" she asked. "Ross is here somewhere with his fiancée' Rachel Green" she told her. "Rachel's here! Bye!" she said as she walked away.   
  
  
  
Monica watched her bounce away. She was by herself now Chandler left to find the men's room. She noticed him looking at her. He slowly made his way over to her. "Monica Geller you're as beautiful as I remembered" he said with a smile. "Hi Mr. Burrows" Monica said nervously. "Its not Geller anymore its Bing now" she whispered. He took her hand and looked at her engagement and wedding rings. "He's a lucky guy" he said as he kissed her hand. "You haven't changed a bit Monica" he whispered as she glided his hand over her cheek. Monica began to tremble. "No" she whispered "What's wrong" he asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "No please no" she cried as she pulled away from him and ran from the gym.   
  
  
  
She ran right into Chandler. "Mom honey what is it' he asked when he saw her trembling and in tears. She didn't say anything instead she pushed past him and ran outside. He followed her. He found her sitting on a bench. She was shaking with sobs. "Monica, sweetheart what is it" he asked She looked up at him. His blue eyes were filled with love and concern. How could she tell him. She never told anyone not Rachel or Ross. Not even her parents knew. So how could she tell the one person she loved most her awful secret. She knew it may cause her to lose him and she never wanted that to happen. She looked away and began to cry harder.  
  
  
Chapter 3: My Nightmare....Monica tells Chandler her awful secret. What is it? How will Chandler react?...Coming Soon!  
  
  
Author's Note: There you have it Chapter 2! Hope you all like it! I bet you can figure out what happened to Monica ..what the awful secret is! As always please read and review! Thanx! 


	3. Chapter 3:My Nightmare

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for almost 2 years. Monica is 4 months pregnant with their first child. Rachel and Ross are engaged and Joey and Phoebe are living together.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. Oh and I don't own Emreil either! I do own Mr. Burrows and Melissa Donavon.  
  
  
Title: Reliving The Past  
Rated PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
Summery: Monica and Rachel get invitations to attend their high school reunion. Monica isn't sure if she wants to go. If she does a painful secret could come back to haunt her.  
  
  
Chapter 3: My Nightmare  
  
  
Chandler gently placed his finger under her chin and softly turned her face so she was looking at him. "Monica, honey please talk to me, tell me what's wrong" he pleaded. "I...I can't Chandler" she cried. "Why" he asked. "Because you won't ... won't love me anymore" she cried. "Mon I love you and I'll always love you and there's nothing you could say or do that would ever change that" he said softly. "Don't you trust me" he asked. She nodded. "I trust you more that anyone else I know" she whispered. "Then talk to me, tell me why you're so upset" he said gently.   
  
  
  
Monica looked at him. He gave her one of his trusting smiles. "I didn't want to come tonight because I...I" she started to cry again. " I didn't want to see...see Mr. Burrows" she whispered. "Mr. Burrows? Who's he" Chandler asked. "He was my biology teacher senior year" She replied. "He knew me before I lost the weight and he used to pick on me as much as the kids did" she whispered. "But when I came back senior year after losing all the weight he started being really nice to me" she said. "One day he asked me to stay after school to help him clean out the animal cages" she said nervously. " I agreed because I loved helping with the animals they were so cute and fuzzy" She began to tremble as the memories played in her mind.  
  
*Flashback*  
"Monica would you like to stay after school today I could use some help with the animals" Monica smiled "Sure Mr. Burrows" she said as she followed him to the classroom. He locked the door behind her. "Monica you are so beautiful" he said .  
  
  
"I walked into the classroom and he looked the door behind me and then he told me how beautiful I was." She whispered. "So I said thank you and started to walk over to the cages and he grabbed me" she said   
  
  
*Flashback*  
"That can wait Monica" Mr. Burrows said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "I have something else we can do instead" he grinned as he kissed her. "Mr. Burrows please" Monica cried "I...I gotta go now" she said as she tried to pull away.   
  
  
  
"He wouldn't let me leave he threw me down on his desk" she cried " I tried to fight him but he was too strong."  
  
  
*Flashback*  
"Mr. Burrows please let me go" Monica cried as he pinned her down. " Monica you'll enjoy this" he said grinning as he pushed up her skirt.  
  
  
Monica was shaking with sobs. "He pushed my skirt up and ripped my panties" She cried. " I tried to get him off me but I just wasn't strong enough" she sobbed.  
  
  
*Flashback*  
Monica fought as he ripped her panties. "No please no" she cried as he pressed down on her. She let out a piercing scream as he forced himself on her. Once he was finished he got off of her. He unlocked the door. "You can go now but if anyone finds out about this I'll make sure you don't graduate" he told her as he walked away leaving her there shaking and in pain.   
  
  
Chandler looked at her with shock, sadness, and anger. "So I went home took a hot shower and that night and several nights after that I cried myself to sleep." she cried. "I hated myself for losing weight I thought if I had still been fat he wouldn't have done it" she whispered. " I always told Rachel how when I gave up my flower I wanted it to be special with a guy that loved me as much as I loved him but it wasn't like that at all." She whimpered. "It was so painful, so awful I wished I were dead" she sobbed.  
  
  
  
Monica looked away. "You're the only person I've ever told" she whispered. Chandler sat there silently. He could feel the rage building up. It took every once of self control he had for him not to race into that gym find the jerk and kick his ass. "Just the thought of someone hurts Monica, his Monica sickened him. She's so special, so amazing and he loved her more than his own life. Monica's whispers broke him from his thoughts. "Chandler" she whispered. He looked at her. "You hate now don't you" she whimpered.   
  
  
"No Mon I could never hate you" he whispered. "I...I'm so sorry that happened to you" he said softly. "I wish I could go back in time" he said. She looked at him "You do why" she asked. "Because then I could stop it from happening and I'd" he stopped slightly embarrassed. "And you'd what Chandler" Monica asked softly. "I'd make your first time special like you dreamed of" he said softly.   
  
  
She looked at him with new admiration. "I can't believe you said that" she whispered. "Did I say something wrong" he asked concerned he'd upset her more. "No Chandler what you said was beautiful" she told him. "Thank you" she said as she gently kissed his cheek.   
  
  
Chandler gently touched her cheek. "I love you Monica" he whispered " I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you ever" he said softly. "I always feel safe when I'm in your arms. " she replied. "Chandler can we go find Rachel and Ross and go home" she asked. "Sure come on" he said as he gently took her hand and helped her up. She held on tightly to his arm as they walked back into the gym.  
  
  
Chapter 4: Fear: What happens when Chandler and Monica go back inside to find Ross and Rachel? Coming Soon!  
  
Authors Note: Yet another chapter done! Some dramatic stuff will soon happen! I hope you all are enjoying this! Please read and Review! Thanx! 


	4. Chapter 4:Fear

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for almost 2 years. Monica is 4 months pregnant with their first child. Rachel and Ross are engaged and Joey and Phoebe are living together.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. Oh and I don't own Emreil either! I do own Mr. Burrows and Melissa Donavon.  
  
  
Title: Reliving The Past  
Rated PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
Summery: Monica and Rachel get invitations to attend their high school reunion. Monica isn't sure if she wants to go. If she does a painful secret could come back to haunt her.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Fear  
  
  
Monica held on tightly to Chandler's arm as they walked back into the gym. The party had really picked up. A lot of the people were dancing. "Do you see Ross or Rachel" Monica asked. "No not yet" Chandler replied. He knew Monica didn't want to be there. He continued to scour the crowd for his brother in law. They made their way through the crowd. Monica had her hand protectively on her stomach. It was at that moment that she realized that Chandler was no longer at her side. She had lost the grip she had on his arm.   
  
  
  
She backed away from the crowd. She now stood against the wall. She looked around to see if she could see Chandler, Ross, or Rachel but she didn't say any of them. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face Mr. Burrows. "Monica dear where'd you run off to" he asked. "I...I gotta go my brother is looking for me" she whispered as she started to walk away. He grabbed her arm and the memories filled her mind once again. "Please Mr. Burrows I really have to go" she said as tears filled her eyes. He smiled at her "Don't worry Monica this will only take a minute "he said as he pulled her away from the crowd.   
  
  
  
Chandler frantically searched for Monica. He bumped into some one. He turned to see Ross. "Chandler you okay" he asked. "No I...I can't find Monica" he replied. Rachel walked up to Ross with two glasses of punch. "I just saw her she was talking to Mr. Burrows he was our biology teacher" she told him as she handed Ross one of the glasses.   
  
  
Fear and anger were present on his face. "Chandler are you okay" Ross asked. "No I have to find Monica" he said "I told you she's okay she's with Mr. Burrows" Rachel replied. "She's not okay Rachel!" Chandler snapped. "Whoa calm down" Ross told him. "I can't Ross I have to find her" he answered. "Why" Rachel asked. "Because Burrows raped her! he raped Monica!" Chandler spat out. Both Ross and Rachel looked at him with shock. "Wh...what" Ross whispered. "Wh...when" Rachel asked.   
  
  
  
Chandler sighed softly. "She'll kill me when she finds out I told you" he said. "She was a senior in high school, he asked her to stay after to help him with the animals in the biology room but he helped him self to Monica" he whispered. "Oh my God no wonder she didn't want to come" Rachel cried. "If he hurts her again it will be my fault" she whispered. "No Rach its not your fault" Chandler said softly as he hugged her. "You guys please help me find her" he asked.  
  
  
  
Mr. Burrows led Monica out into the deserted hallway. "Please I...I need to find my husband" Monica cried. "He can wait" he whispered as he leaned in and kissed her. She pushed him away. "No!" she screamed as she tried to run from him. He grabbed her arm. She tried to fight him. "Let me go" she screamed as she hit and kicked him. He was getting angry. "Stop it" he yelled as he slapped her. He pushed her against the wall and pressed himself against her. She started to scream again. She tried to push him away as she screamed for Chandler. She just hoped he'd hear her.  
  
  
  
Back in the gym Chandler was still looking for Monica when he heard her scream. "Monica!" he yelled as he ran toward the sounds of her screams.   
  
  
Chapter 5: To The Rescue...Will Chandler find Monica in time? Coming Soon!  
  
  
Authors Note: Here 's another finished chapter! I hope you all like it! So what do ya think should Chandler be her hero! Ooh that makes me think of one of my favorite songs Enrique's song...Hero! Okay now I'm just babbling! LOL As always please read and review, suggestions and ideas always welcome! Thanx! 


	5. Chapter 5:To The Rescue

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for almost 2 years. Monica is 4 months pregnant with their first child. Rachel and Ross are engaged and Joey and Phoebe are living together.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. Oh and I don't own Emreil either! I do own Mr. Burrows and Melissa Donavon.  
  
  
Title: Reliving The Past  
Rated PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
Summery: Monica and Rachel get invitations to attend their high school reunion. Monica isn't sure if she wants to go. If she does a painful secret could come back to haunt her.  
  
  
Chapter 5: To The Rescue  
  
  
  
Monica screamed for Chandler again. Mr. Burrows pinned her harder against the wall. He slowly ran his hand up her leg. Monica was shaking. She felt like she was 18 again. She couldn't let it happen again. She had to protect her baby. "No!" she screamed as she pushed him away again. "I don't want to hurt you but I will" he snarled as he pushed her back into the wall. His hand was on her leg again. This time he began to push up her skirt. Monica set her hand protectively on her stomach. "Chandler!" she screamed as she began to cry.  
  
  
  
Chandler heard Monica scream again. He walked faster. He stepped out into the deserted hallway. He heard Monica scream again. He ran around the corner. He stopped in his tracks. He saw Monica. She was pushed against the wall and Mr. Burrows was slowly pushing up her skirt. "Monica!" he screamed as he ran towards her. "Get away from my wife you son of a bitch" Chandler yelled as he grabbed him and pulled him off of her.   
  
  
  
Mr. Burrows swung at Chandler hitting him in the stomach. "Chandler!" Monica cried as she knelt down by him. "I'm okay Mon go find Ross' he pleaded. "No I won't leave you" she cried. "Mon please go" he whispered. He started to stand up only to get kicked back down by Mr. Burrows. He grinned at Monica. "Now where were we" he said coming toward her. "I said leave her alone asshole!" Chandler shouted. Mr. Burrows turned around, Chandler punched him in the face.   
  
  
  
Ross stepped out into the hallway and saw Mr. Burrows on the floor Chandler standing over him and Monica standing against the wall crying. "Monica" he called out as he walked over to them. "Mon are you okay" he asked gently. She slowly nodded. He turned to face Chandler and Mr. Burrows who was slowly standing up. "Stay away from my sister you sick bastard!" he yelled. Mr. Burrows looked at Chandler and Ross who were both ready to defend Monica and themselves. He then looked at Monica. "This isn't over Monica!" he snapped as he left.   
  
  
  
Monica slid down to the floor in sobs. Chandler got down next to her. "Mon" he whispered. She looked up at him. His beautiful blues eyes looked back at her full of love and concern. "Chandler" she sobbed as she fell into his arms. He gently rocked her as she sobbed into his shoulder. Rachel joined them in the hallway. She gasped her eyes filling with tears. "Oh my God did he" she stopped not wanting to ask. Ross shook his head. "No Chandler stopped him" he whispered.   
  
  
  
Rachel knelt down by Monica and Chandler. "Mon sweeite I'm soo sorry I made you come tonight" she whispered as she gently rubbed her shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't get you away from Burrows when I saw you with him" she said as she began to cry. Monica looked at her. "You...you know" she asked. Rachel nodded. "Yeah Chandler told us but please don't be mad at him, he only told us because I said you were with Burrows and he was worried about you" she said. "Its okay Rach I'm not mad at him" Monica whispered. "but can we not talk about it anymore" she said. "I just wanna go home" she whispers as fresh tears filled her eyes.   
  
  
  
Chandler helped her to her feet. She clung to him as they left the school. She was terrified she kept hearing Burrows last words to her. "This isn't over Monica." She tightened her grip on Chandler. She wanted to be as close to him as she could. They got into the car and she let go of him long enough to get in and then she was back in his arms clinging to him. Chandler felt her fear. "Don't worry Mon you're always safe with me" he whispered gently as he tightened his arms around her. He sighed softly. He had to try and get Monica to call the police so that son of a bitch will be off the streets and away from his Monica.   
  
  
Chapter 6: Bad Dreams....Monica's nightmare isn't over yet!....Coming Soon!!  
  
  
Author's Note: Another Chapter for ya! I hope you all like it! There's more drama to come! As always all ideas and suggestions welcome! Pretty please read and review! Thanx and Happy Thanksgiving!! 


	6. Chapter 6:Bad Dreams

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for almost 2 years. Monica is 4 months pregnant with their first child. Rachel and Ross are engaged and Joey and Phoebe are living together.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. Oh and I don't own Emreil either! I do own Mr. Burrows and Melissa Donavon.  
  
  
Title: Reliving The Past  
Rated PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
Summery: Monica and Rachel get invitations to attend their high school reunion. Monica isn't sure if she wants to go. If she does a painful secret could come back to haunt her.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Bad Dreams  
  
  
Monica spent the ride home crying silently in Chandler's arms. They arrived home. They said goodnight to Ross and Rachel and went inside. Chandler I...I'm sorry I was crying all over you" Monica whispered. He gently wiped a single tear from her cheek. "Its okay Mon" he said softly. "Thank you" she whispered as she gently kissed his cheek. "I'm going to get ready for bed" she told them as she headed for the bedroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She lightly touched the bruise that formed on her face from when Mr. Burrows slapped her. She looked down at her wrist there were bruises left from where he gripped her. She sat down on the bed and buried her face in her hands as she began to sob again.  
  
  
  
  
Chandler walked into the bedroom and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed. Monica quickly brushed away her tears when she heard him come in. She stood up and grabbed her night gown. "Monica are you okay" Chandler asked. "Umm yeah I'm fine I'm just gonna change." she replied as she put her night gown on. Chandler knew she'd been crying again but he didn't say anything. He changed into a pair of boxers and a tee shirt and climbed into bed. Monica hesitated before climbing in beside him and curling up next to him resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Chandler" she whispered. "Yeah" he replied. "I love you" she said. "I love you too" he replied.   
  
  
  
  
The hallway was dark and deserted. Monica trembled as she tried to find some sort of light. Someone touched her shoulder. "Chandler" she whispered. "Is that you" she asked as she turned. He smiled at her. "Hello Monica" he said in a low voice. "Mr. Burrows" she whispered nervously. "No!" she cried as she began to run down the dark hallway. He caught up to her grabbing her and wrapping his arm around her so tight it hurt. "Mr. Burrows please" she cried "Let me go" she pleaded. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. "No please no!" she screamed as he pushed her skirt up. She tried to push him away.  
  
  
  
Monica started to thrash and move in her sleep. "No please no!" she screamed out. She opened her eyes. She felt Chandler's arms around her and panicked. "No no please let me go" she cried. Chandler woke up when he heard her cries. "Mon honey" he whispered. "No please no" she cried as she pushed Chandler away. He fell off the bed hitting his head on the night stand. Hearing Chandler's cry of pain snapped her back to reality. "Oh my God Chandler!" she cried as she got out of bed and knelt down beside him. "Oh God Chandler I...I'm so sorry" she cried when she saw the bump that was quickly forming on his forehead.   
  
  
  
  
"I'm okay Mon I just killed what few brain cells I had" he said trying to cheer her up. "Oh Chandler look what I did to you" she whimpered as she lightly touched the bump on his forehead. He winced at her touch. "I better get you some ice" she whispered as she slowly stood up. She walked out to the kitchen and opened the freezer and pulled out the ice tray. She stopped and leaned against the refrigerator as she broke down in tears.   
  
  
  
  
Chandler walked into the kitchen and saw her crying. "Monica" he whispered. She looked at him. "I...I'm sorry" she said as she began to fumble with the ice. He gently took her hand. "Honey its okay" he told her gently. "No its not!" she cried "I...I thought you were him Chandler and I hurt you" she whimpered. "You...you thought I was Burrows" he asked softly. She nodded. "Yes" she whispered. "I had a nightmare he had a hold of me he was trying to...to" she paused as fresh tears filled her eyes "I woke up and felt your arms around me and I...got scared" she cried. "I...I'm sorry Chandler I didn't mean to hurt you" she cried. "I love you Chandler, I love you" she cried. She set the ice down and buried her face in his chest. She kept saying she was sorry as she cried.  
  
  
  
  
Chandler wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head and held her letting her cry. "Its okay Monica" he whispered "I know you didn't mean to hurt me and I know you love me" he said softly. "I love you too" he said as he kissed the top of her head again.   
  
  
  
  
Monica's tears slowed down. She pulled away enough to look at him. "Chandler" she whispered "Can I ask you something" she asked. He nodded "You can ask me anything" he replied. "If you would have known about ...about Burrows before would you have still wanted to be with me, still loved me" she asked. "Yes" he replied "I love you Monica I've always wanted to be with you" he whispered. "Hell I was surprised that you wanted to be with me especially after you met my parents" he said with a little laugh. Monica smiled for the first time that night. "I like your parents" she said. "You do" he asked. "Of course" she replied "Because they made you" she said "and I'm glad they did because I couldn't imagine my life with out you Chandler Bing" she said as she kissed him softly.  
  
  
  
Chandler blushed a little. "Well in that case I like your parents too" he replied "they made you and I'm glad they did because I couldn't imagine my life with out you either Monica Geller Bing" he said kissing her softly. Monica sighed softly. "I wish he'd leave me alone" she whispered. "This can't be good for the baby" she said as she set her hand on her small stomach. "Why don't we get away for a couple days" Chandler suggested. "I don't know honey" she replied. "Come on we'll ask Ross, Rach, Joey, and Pheebs to come too" he said softly. "What about work" she asked. "The W.E.E.N.S.E isn't going anywhere" he said with a laugh.  
  
  
  
  
Monica smiled "Okay and I know where we can go" she said. "We'll go where ever you want" he replied. "I know!" she exclaimed. "So we're going to Atlantic City!" she said. "We were gonna go once before but Phoebe went into labor and had the triplets so we didn't get to go" she added. Chandler smiled "Okay Atlantic City it is" he said softly. "Pheebs will love it" he added. Monica laid her head on Chandler's shoulder. "Thank you Chandler" she whispered. "For what" he asked. "For being there, understanding, for loving me" she whispered. "You're welcome" he said. "I'll always be here and I'll always love you" he whispered. "I know" she whispered. For the first time that night Monica truly felt safe.   
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Weekend Getaway...The Gang goes to Atlantic City but will Monica have a good time? Will Burrows ruin her vacation?....Coming Soon!   
  
  
Authors Note: Another finished chapter! Hope you all like it! Monica's dream is suppose to be in Italics whether it will appear that way in the fic I don't know! Joey and Phoebe will be in the next chapter! :) As always all Ideas and Suggestions are welcome! Pretty please read and review! Happy Thanksgiving! This year I'm thankful for all my readers and their wonderful reviews!! Thanx you guys!! 


	7. Chapter 7:Weekend Getaway

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for almost 2 years. Monica is 4 months pregnant with their first child. Rachel and Ross are engaged and Joey and Phoebe are living together.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. Oh and I don't own Emreil either! I do own Mr. Burrows and Melissa Donavon.  
  
  
Title: Reliving The Past  
Rated PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
Summery: Monica and Rachel get invitations to attend their high school reunion. Monica isn't sure if she wants to go. If she does a painful secret could come back to haunt her.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Weekend Getaway  
  
  
The gang sat together at Central Perk. "So guys what do you have planned for this weekend" Chandler asked his friends. Rachel shrugged "I have nothing planned." She replied. "Me either" Ross said lacing his fingers with hers. "Well I did have an audition but it was canceled" Joey said. "I'm free" Phoebe replied. "Why" she added. "Well Monica and I are going to Atlantic City this weekend and we want you guys to come with us" he told them.  
  
  
  
Phoebe grinned. "Oh yay! I'm so there" she giggled. "I'm gonna pack my ass off!" she exclaimed. Everyone seemed excited about the trip except for Monica. All she could think about was the reason behind the sudden trip. She hid her face in Chandler's shoulder so their friends wouldn't see her tears. Chandler wrapped his arm around her. "Shh its okay Mon" he whispered. "No its not" she replied softly. "I'm being chased away from my home" she whispered.   
  
  
  
Rachel and Ross knew what was going on but Phoebe and Joey didn't. "Chandler what is she talking about" Phoebe asked. "Yeah is Monica okay" Joey asked with concern. Chandler didn't know what to say. He still felt guilty for telling Ross and Rachel. "Umm guys I...I can't" Monica stopped him. "Its okay Chandler I'll tell them" she said. She looked at Joey and Phoebe. "During my senior year of high school I was...was raped by my biology teacher" she whispered.   
  
  
  
Joey and Phoebe looked at her with shock, anger, and concern much like Chandler had when she told him. "Oh my God Mon I'm so sorry" Phoebe whispered hugging her friend. "I saw him at the reunion and he...he tried to do it again but Chandler stopped him" Monica told them tears filling her eyes. "He said we weren't through as he ran off" she finished. "Mon" Joey whispered. "Yes" she asked. "Is it...is it" he paused. "Is it what" she asked. "Is it okay if I hug you" he asked. Monica was touched by his concern. "Oh Joey that's so sweet" she said. "Yes its okay if you hug me" she answered. Joey hugged her. Don't worry Mon" he whispered "If he comes anywhere near you I'll kick his ass" he told her.  
  
  
  
Monica gave him a small smile. "Thank you Joey" she said softly. "I just wish e would leave me alone." She whispered. "First the reunion, then I had a horrible nightmare pushed Chandler out of bed and caused him to hurt his head on the night stand" she told them. "It will be okay Mon" Chandler assured her. "We'll go to Atlantic City put all this behind us for a little while and have a great time" The gang agreed with him. She smiled a little as she looked at her friends. "Okay I'll try to have some fun" she whispered.   
  
  
  
Later that night the gang piled into Phoebe's cab and headed for Atlantic City. Hours later they arrived at their hotel. "We're finally here" Rachel moaned as she grabbed her bag from the trunk. "I can't help it Rach" Monica giggled. "I am 4 months pregnant and when you gotta pee you gotta pee" she said. "Yeah but 6 times in less than two hours" Ross complained. "Hey try having a baby using your bladder as a soccer ball" Monica replied. "That's nothing try having 3 babies using your bladder as a soccer ball" Phoebe chimed in. "Yeah well having one was hard enough" Rachel added. "I should go call Judy and check on Emma" she said.   
  
  
  
Ross smiled "Honey relax its only been a few hours besides my mom is the best I mean she did raise Monica and I" he told her. "I know I just miss my baby" Rachel replied. After checking into the hotel they went to dinner. Joey was in heaven when he saw the huge buffet table. "Yeah baby!" he said running over and grabbing a plate. When he walked back to the their table his plate was piled high with food. "Man Joey do you think you have enough" Rachel laughed. "I thought Monica ate alot I think you have her beat" Chandler added. Monica glared at him "I don't eat that much and I am pregnant with your baby" she said. "So if I do eat to much its your fault" she said smiling at him.   
  
  
  
After dinner Chandler and Monica went for a walk along the Boardwalk while the others hit the casino. "Its beautiful isn't it" Monica whispered lacing her fingers with Chandlers. He didn't say anything. "Chandler" she whispered. "Are you still mad about earlier" she asked. "I was just joking with you" she added. "No honey I'm not mad" he told her. "I was just thinking" he added. "Thinking about what" she asked. "You" he whispered. "Me huh" she giggled. He stopped to look at her. "Monica I" he stopped. "What Chandler" she asked. "What is it" she asked.   
  
  
  
Chandler led her to a bench overlooking the beach. They sat done. "Monica I love you" he said softly. "I love you too" she said. "I...I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby" he said gently setting his hand on her stomach. "Chandler what are you getting at" she asked getting a little worried. He took a deep breath "I think you should turn Burrows in to the cops" he replied. Monica looked at him. "What" she whispered "He raped you Mon, he tried to do it again and he threatened you" he said. "I...I can't do that" she said nervously.  
  
  
  
Monica got up and walked out to the beach. Chandler followed her. "Monica I'm sorry" he called to her. She stopped and turned to look at him. She was crying softly. "I'm trying to forget him Chandler" she cried. "If I turn him in I'll have to relive it again just like I did when I told you" she whispered. "My parents will probably find out and my mom she'll find some way to make it all my fault" she cried. Chandler wrapped his arms around her. "Shh its okay Mon I'm sorry" he whispered. "Its okay Chandler I know you're right and I...I'll think about it" she told him. He nodded. "Okay why don't we go back to our room so you can get some rest." She nodded as she laced her fingers with his and they walked back to the hotel.   
  
  
  
Monica headed up to the room while Chandler ran to the casino to tell the guys where they'd be. Monica rounded the corner and there in the hallway near their rooms was Mr. Burrows talking to an unsuspecting Phoebe. She turned and saw Monica and waved at her. Monica was filled with fear. How was it that he happened to be here. Why was he trying to ruin her life again. She turned to leave to find the others when Phoebe called her. "Monica wait" she called out.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Ruining My Life: What is Burrows doing there? What will happen to Monica and Phoebe ....Coming Soon! 


	8. Chapter 8:Ruining My Life

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for almost 2 years. Monica is 4 months pregnant with their first child. Rachel and Ross are engaged and Joey and Phoebe are living together.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. Oh and I don't own Emreil either! I do own Mr. Burrows and Melissa Donavon.  
  
  
Title: Reliving The Past  
Rated PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
Summery: Monica and Rachel get invitations to attend their high school reunion. Monica isn't sure if she wants to go. If she does a painful secret could come back to haunt her.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Ruining My Life  
  
  
Monica froze when Phoebe called out to her. She wanted to run and never look back but she couldn't just leave her bestfriend with Mr. Psycho teacher. She took a deep breath and turned around. "Pheebs" she said nervously. "Mon come meet my new friend" she giggled. Mr. Burrows looked at her and grinned. "Umm Pheebs can I...I talk to you for a minute" Monica asked. "Oh come on Mon don't be shy come over here and meet Harold" Phoebe said. "I'm married Pheebs and you have a boyfriend, remember Joey" Monica said. Phoebe laughed "I'm not gonna cheat or anything Harold lives here and he was gonna show us some really cool places" she said with a smile.   
  
  
  
  
Mr. Burrows smiled at her "Come on Monica isn't it, we'll have fun I know some great places" he said grinning. "No I think Pheebs and I have other plans" Monica whispered. "No we don't silly" she said grabbing Mr. Burrows hand and Monica's hand "Come on lets go" she said. Monica swallowed nervously she wished there was a way out of this. She needed to do something that would alert Chandler. She remembered something she saw in an old movie once. The woman in trouble left something for her boyfriend to find. She quickly slipped off her engagement ring. It was her favorite piece of jewelry along with her wedding band. She quietly threw it and it landed in front of their room. "Please find it Chandler" she said to herself.   
  
  
  
  
Some time later Mr. Burrows had led Phoebe and Monica to a secluded area on the beach far away from the crowds on the boardwalk. Mr. Burrows had his back to them. Monica leaned over. "Pheebs we have to get out of here that's...that's Mr. Burrows" she whispered in her ear. "What!" Phoebe gasped. Mr. Burrows turned around. "Mmm let me guess Monica told you who I am didn't she" he asked. "This is gonna be fun I never had an audinece before" he said winking at Phoebe. He sat down next to Monica and ran his hand up her leg. "But I guess there's a first time for everything right Monica" he said grinning at her.  
  
  
  
  
Back at the hotel Chandler was walking to his and Monica's room. He was about to walk in when he stepped on something. He bent down to see what it was. "Monica's engagement ring" he whispered. "Hmm she must have lost it" he said as he walked into the room to find it empty. The bed was still made, the bathroom was empty. Chandler looked down at the ring. "Oh my God" he gasped when he remembered that old movie that Monica made him watch with her. He locked up the room and ran back down to the casino.   
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe glared at him. "You're an icky man you know that" she said. Mr. Burrows laughed "Icky huh" he said. "Yeah and you're a jerk too" she said. "Monica how did you end up with such a dumb friend" Mr. Burrows asked as he continued to run his hand up her leg. Monica trembled and her eyes filled with tears. "Phoebe isn't dumb" she whispered. "Yeah what ever" he said as he placed his other hand on her small stomach. "I've never been with a pregnant woman before" he whispered as he rubbed her stomach. "I hear they really know how to do it and I'm about to see if that's true" he said as he pushed her back his hand still on her stomach. Monica began to cry softly. "No get your hands off me" she said as she tried to push him away. "You know it would be a shame if something were to happen to your baby" he snapped. "Leave my baby alone" she cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe noticed that Burrows was paying her no attention. This could be her chance to get away and find Chandler, Joey, Ross,or a cop, but that would mean leaving Monica here alone with that creep. She looked at Monica trembling in fear. Tears filled Phoebe's eyes as she stood up and quietly snuck away. Monica had caught a glimpse of her leaving and prayed she was going to find Chandler.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler looed around the crowded casino. He spotted Joey harrasing a blackjack dealer. He walked over to him. "Joey what are you doing" he asked. "Look Chandler my hand double" he said excitedly. "Oh my God its Vegas all over again" he said pulling Joey away from the table. "Hey why'd you do that" Joey whined. "Look I need to know if you've seen Monica" Chandler asked. "Sure. hot, long dark hair, blue eyes, oh and pregnant" he replied. Chandler sighed "No I mean have you seen her recently" he asked "Oh, no I haven't seen Pheebs either" he said.   
  
  
  
  
Rachel and Ross walk over to them. "Hey anyone want some saltwater taffy" Ross asked offering the box. "Yeah baby I'm so hungry" Joey said reaching and grabbing 3 pieces. "Ross, Rach have you guys seen Monica" Chandler asked. "No we thought she was with you" they answered. Chandler told them about finding the ring. The four split up into twos. Ross and Rachel and Chandler and Joey. They searched the casino with no luck. They checked their hotel rooms but came up empty.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler sighed as he and Joey checked the boardwalk. He had the worst feeling that somwthing was terribly wrong. Phoebe was running down the beach weh she spotted what looked like Chandler and Joey standing on the boradwalk. "Chandler, Joey" she shouted. They looked up and saw Phoebe running toward them. "Hee hee Rachel's right Pheebs does run funny" Joey giggled. He quit joking when he saw the serious exsperssion on Phoebe's face and the tears in her eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe caught her breath. "Chandler its Monica" she said. "It's my...my fault" she said. Chandler looked at her. "Pheebs where's Monica what's going on" he asked. "He said his name was Harold I didn't know it was Burrows" she said. "What!" Chandler said. "He's here!" he asked. "Yuh huh he lives here" Phoebe answered "He has Monica he was touching her and saying creepy things" she told him. "He...he" she paused finding it hard to look at Chandler and tell him the rest. "Pheebs please tell me what is it"he pleaded his blue eyes looking back at her full of concern for his wife. She sighed softly now she knew what Monica meant by his eyes get me every time. "He threatened the baby Chandler" she whispered. "That son of a bitch" Chandler said angerly. "Pheebs please take me to her" he pleaded. She nodded.   
  
  
  
  
  
Joey looked at her. "Pheebs I'm coming too" he said as he took her hand in his. The two men followed Phoebe. All three of them praying they would get to Monica before she or the baby were hurt.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Is It Ever Going To End....Read the next chapter and find out! Coming Soon!!  
  
  
  
Author's note: Another chapter completed ...finally! LOL...Yes Burrows strikes again! he one disturbed biology teacher isn't he! LOL I promise Burrows will be stopped very soon but I bet its not the way you think! Wink, wink! heehee. Okay babbling again. Anyway as always all suggestions and ideas welcome! Pretty please read and review! Thanx! Okay I'm off now can't keep Matthew Perry 


	9. Chapter 9:Will It Ever End

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for almost 2 years. Monica is 4 months pregnant with their first child. Rachel and Ross are engaged and Joey and Phoebe are living together.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. Oh and I don't own Emreil either! I do own Mr. Burrows and Melissa Donavon.  
  
  
Title: Reliving The Past  
Rated PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
Summery: Monica and Rachel get invitations to attend their high school reunion. Monica isn't sure if she wants to go. If she does a painful secret could come back to haunt her.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Is It Ever Going To End  
  
  
  
Monica was trembling as Mr. Burrows spoke. He threatened her baby. She wasn't about to let him harm her unborn child. "Get off me" she cried as she fought to get him off her. Mr. Burrows laughed "Come on Monica why fight it" he said. He leaned really close. "You know you want it" he whispered. Monica cringed as she felt his hot breath on her face. "Why would I want some sick pervert like you" she cried." I already have a man, one who loves me and would never hurt me like you have" she said.  
  
  
  
Mr. Burrows looked at her. "Please if you're referring to that Bing character he's no man he's a wimpy loser" he snorted. "Chandler is not a loser and he's man enough to kick your sorry ass" she snapped. "Oh getting loud and testy are we, I'll just have to silence you" he said leaning in and kissing her. Monica bit down on his lip. He pulled away. He felt the blood dripping from his lip. "You stupid bitch!" he yelled as he pulled back his hand and slapped her across the face.  
  
  
  
  
Chandler and Joey followed Phoebe down the beach. "Are we getting close" Chandler asked getting more worried about his wife as every second went by. Phoebe nodded. "Yes its just on the other side of those rocks" she said. Joey stopped. Chandler looked at him "Why'd you stop we need to get to Monica" he said. Joey nodded "I know " he said pulling out his cell phone. He'd forgotten he had it. "I'm calling the police" he said dialing 911. A minute later Joey hung up. "They're on their way, they said we should wait" Joey told them. "No my wife and unborn child are in danger I'm not standing here waiting for him to hurt them" Chandler said as he jogged toward the rocks, Joey and Phoebe sighed softly and jogged after him.  
  
  
  
  
Monica was crying, her hand on her face. Mr. Burrows grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "You want to play rough well I can play rough too" he snapped. "Screw you" she cried spitting in his face. "You asked for it" he snarled throwing her to the ground. He pinned her down and ran his hands along her body. He ripped her shirt and ran his hand over the fabric of her bra. Monica was trembling and crying. "No" she screamed as she tried to push him away.  
  
  
  
  
Chandler made his way around the rocks and came to a secluded area that resembled a small cave. He heard Monica's screams. He ran in with Joey and Phoebe close behind. "Monica" he called out. "Damn he just had to show up" Mr. Burrows snapped. Monica heard him too. "Chandler!" she screamed. Mr. Burrows covered her mouth. "Bitch do that again and you'll be sorry" he snarled. "No you're the one who's gonna be sorry" Chandler yelled. "Get away from my wife" he snapped. Mr. Burrows laughed. "Please do you think I'm scared of you" he asked. Joey and Phoebe stepped up behind Chandler. "Let her go" Joey demanded. Mr. Burrows laughed again. "Look at the Mr. Wimpy loser husband the dumb friend and that bad actor from Days Of Our Lives" he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler couldn't take it anymore. "That's it Burrows" he screamed as he lunged at him. Tearing him away from Monica. "Joey get Monica" he yelled as he swung at Burrows. Joey nodded and went to Monica's side. He took off his jacket and covered her with it. "Mon" he whispered. "You okay" he asked gently. She didn't say anything she laid her head on his shoulder and cried.   
  
  
  
  
  
Mr. Burrows was laying on the ground motionless. "Come on get up you snake" Chandler snapped kicking him. "Oh I'll get up alright" Mr. Burrows spat out as he slowly stood up. "I didn't want to do this but heck why not with you gone Monica can be mine" he said as he drew a gun from his pocket. "Say goodbye Bing" he said aiming it at him.  
  
  
  
  
Monica pulled away from Joey. "Chandler!" she cried as she stood up. She raced over to Chandler. Mr. Burrows moved the gun from Chandler and now aimed it at her. "Monica no!" Chandler screamed lunging for the gun. The two men began to struggle and fight. A gun shot rung through the small cave.   
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Last Man Standing....Who was shot? Was it Chandler, Monica, Mr. Burrows, Joey, or Phoebe? Who is the shooter? Coming Soon!!  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, okay I can hear it now. "He was all over Monica and she never felt the gun" ect. Well here's my theory!! She was too scared and too concerned for her baby to feel a gun! So who got shot? And who's left holding the gun? Any ideas and suggestions are welcome. Please read and review! Thanx!! 


	10. Chapter 10:Last Man Standing

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for almost 2 years. Monica is 4 months pregnant with their first child. Rachel and Ross are engaged and Joey and Phoebe are living together.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. Oh and I don't own Emreil either! I do own Mr. Burrows, Melissa Donavon, and Officer Perry.  
  
  
Title: Reliving The Past  
Rated PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
Summery: Monica and Rachel get invitations to attend their high school reunion. Monica isn't sure if she wants to go. If she does a painful secret could come back to haunt her.  
  
  
Chapter 10: Last Man Standing  
  
  
Monica pulled away from Joey. "Chandler!" she cried as she stood up. She raced over to Chandler. Mr. Burrows moved the gun from Chandler and now aimed it at her. "Monica no!" Chandler screamed lunging for the gun. The two men began to struggle and fight. A gun shot rung through the small cave. Everything went eerily quiet. Two people were on the ground.   
  
  
  
Monica gasped when she saw who one of them was. "Chandler!" she cried as she raced over to him. She knelt down by him. "Chandler, honey" she whispered. He moaned and opened his eyes. "Monica" he whispered "Are you okay" he asked. "Yes I'm fine" she said softly. "Are you okay" she asked. He nodded as he slowly stood up. That's when Monica noticed the gun in his hand. She looked over at Mr. Burrows. He wasn't moving and there was a bright red stain on the front of his shirt. "Is...is he dead" Monica asked. Chandler's hand trembled as he lightly touched the man's neck. "He has a pulse but a very faint one" he whispered.   
  
  
  
  
Two officers stepped inside. They saw Mr. Burrows laying on the ground and Chandler with the gun. They drew their weapons. "Drop the gun and put your hands up" one of the officers yelled. "No" Monica cried moving in front of him. "Ma'am would you please move" one of the officers told her. "No my husband isn't the criminal he is" she said pointing at Mr. Burrows. Chandler threw down the gun and moved from behind Monica. "I did shoot him it was an accident but I can't say I'm sorry because I'm not" He told the officers. "That man is evil he was going to shoot my pregnant wife" he added.   
  
  
  
  
One of the officers called for an ambulance while the other one put his gun back in its holster and walked over to the couple. "I'm Officer Perry" he said. "I'm Chandler Bing" Chandler answered. "I'm not quite sure what's going on here Mr. Bing, so I'd like you and your friends to come down to the station and answer some questions." Officer Perry told him. "Okay fine" Chandler said softly.   
  
  
  
  
The EMTs came and worked on Burrows whisking him away on a gurney. Chandler wrapped his arms tightly around Monica as they walked from the small cave. Joey wrapped his arms around Phoebe and followed them. Officer Perry put the gun in a plastic bag and followed them too.  
  
  
  
  
Ross and Rachel ran down the beach towards the police cars and ambulance. They reached the police cars and saw Chandler and Monica being led to one. "Monica!" Ross yelled. Officer Perry stepped in front of him. "Officer please that's my sister and brother-in law" Ross pleaded. "Are they okay" he asked. "Mr. and Mrs. Bing are both fine they're being taken to the station for questioning." Officer Perry informed him. "Questioning but why" Rachel asked. "And you are" Officer Perry asked. "Rachel, Ross's fiancée" she answered. "Well all I can tell you is they were involved in a shooting" Officer Perry told them.   
  
  
  
  
Rachel gasped "Oh my God who was shot" she asked. "I can't give you that information ma'am" Officer Perry said. Officer Perry's partner came up. "We're ready to roll" she told him. Officer Perry looked at the couple in front of him. "Sir, Ma'am you're welcome to come down to the station but I have to go now" he said as he walked over to his squad car and got in driving off. Ross and Rachel could see Chandler and Monica in the back. Monica had Joey's jacket around her and she looked a mess. Chandler sat next to her his arm around her. He didn't look much better.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ross grabbed Rachel's hand. "Come on we need to get to that police station" he whispered. Rachel nodded. "Okay but where's Joey and Pheebs" she whispered. "Monica had Joey's jacket" added. "Oh my God" she gasped. "The officer said someone was shot what if it was Joey or Phoebe" Rachel said tears filling her eyes. "Oh my God" Ross whispered. "Lets go" he said as he gently squeezed her hand. A million thoughts and images played in both their heads as they made their way to the police station.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Was It A Crime....Will Burrows die? Will Chandler be charged with anything? What will Ross and Rachel's reaction be to everything that happened? Coming Soon!!!  
  
  
Author's Note: There the next chapter that was in much demand is here! LOL. I love being in such demand! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! So what do ya think! Should Burrows die? Should Chandler be charged? As always all ideas and suggestions welcome! Pretty please read and review! Thanx!! 


	11. Chapter 11:Is It A Crime

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for almost 2 years. Monica is 4 months pregnant with their first child. Rachel and Ross are engaged and Joey and Phoebe are living together.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. Oh and I don't own Emreil either! I do own Mr. Burrows, Melissa Donavon, and Officer Perry.  
  
  
Title: Reliving The Past  
Rated PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
Summery: Monica and Rachel get invitations to attend their high school reunion. Monica isn't sure if she wants to go. If she does a painful secret could come back to haunt her.  
  
Chapter 11: Was It A Crime  
  
  
  
Chandler and Monica sat together in the police station waiting to talk to Officer Perry. Monica pulled Joey's jacket tighter around her body. She laid her head on Chandler's shoulder. She began to cry softly. "Shh its going to be okay Mon" Chandler whispered kissing her forehead. "I ruined our vacation" she said softly. "No honey you didn't" he said. " None of this was your fault " he added.   
  
  
  
  
Officer Perry walked up to them. "Mr. and Mrs. Bing if you'd come with me please" he told them. Chandler stood up and took Monica's hand helping her up. They followed him to a small office with a desk cluttered with papers, pens, and folders. Monica stared at the desk as she sat down. Chandler smiled he knew what she was thinking. She was thinking how she'd love to clean that desk. "Okay Mr. And Mrs. Bing I need to know exactly what happened in that cave today" Officer Perry said as he sat down in the chair behind the desk.  
  
  
  
  
Monica took a deep breath "Officer Perry I'm afraid this is all my fault" she whispered. "Why do you say that" Officer Perry asked. "Well the guy who got shot his name is Harold Burrows I've known him since high school he was my biology teacher" Monica answered.   
  
  
  
  
Officer Perry was about to reply when his partner walked in. " Lisa what is it" he asked her. She asked to talk to him in private. The two officers stepped out. A few minutes later Officer Perry came back in. "Well I have some news on that Burrows guy" he said looking at Chandler and Monica. "He just died" he told them. Officer Perry sat on the edge of his desk in front of the couple. "Tell me Mr. Bing why I shouldn't charge you with murder" he asked.   
  
  
  
  
Monica gasped. "No please its not his fault its mine" she cried. "He was trying to protect me" she said. "How was it your fault Mrs. Bing, it was your husband I saw holding the murder weapon." Officer Perry replied. "Because when I was in high school Mr. Burrows raped me and then a few days ago at my high school reunion he tried to do it again but Chandler stopped him" she cried.  
  
  
  
  
Rachel and Ross came running into the police station and up to the front desk. "Excuse me I'm looking for Chandler and Monica Bing" Ross said. At that moment Ross felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Phoebe. "Pheebs you're okay" he said softly. She nodded "Yeah, Chandler and Mon are in with the police" she whispered. "Where's Joey" Rachel asked. "Did somebody say my name" Joey said walking up next to Rachel. "Joey" Rachel said hugging him tight. She pulled away from him. 'Wait if you two are okay and Chandler and Monica are okay then who got shot" Rachel asked.  
  
  
  
"It was Burrows" Joey answered. After Chandler kicked his ass he pulled a gun on him, Monica stepped in front of Chandler and Burrows turned the gun on her" he said. Rachel gasped "Oh my God" she whispered. "Chandler and Burrows fought and Chandler accidentally shot him" Phoebe told them. "Yeah and I just heard Burrows kicked the bucket" Joey added. "Oh no is...is Chandler going to jail" Rachel whispered. "Poor Mon" Ross added.  
  
  
  
  
Officer Perry looked at Monica. "Mrs. Bing that still doesn't explain what happened in that cave tonight" he said. Chandler sighed. "Look that son of a bitch wouldn't leave my wife alone, he attacked her at her high school reunion then he attacked her in that cave" he said. "Look at her clothes, look at the bruises on her face and arms" he added. "He threatened our unborn child, he had a gun in my face and in my pregnant wife's face I wasn't going to just stand there and let him shoot her"   
  
  
  
Chandler paused. "I didn't mean to shoot him it was an accident but I won't say I'm sorry because I'm not, that sick bastard deserved to die for all he put Monica through, she's everything to me, she's my reason for living, the love of my life and I wasn't about to let him hurt her or worse take her away from me so I fought for her and if that's a crime then book me" he finished with tears in his eyes as he reached for Monica's hand.   
  
  
  
  
Officer Perry sighed. "Look if it were up to me I'd drop all the charges I myself have a wife and kids and I'd do what ever it took to protect them" he told him. He looked at Chandler and he could see how much he loved his wife. "I'll tell you what let me talk to the district attorney maybe we can get the charges dropped and since your friends can back up your story there's a good chance it will be ruled as self defense" he told them.   
  
  
  
  
Monica smiled a little as she stood up and hugged him. "Thank you Officer Perry" she whispered. He nodded and left the couple alone. They walked out to the waiting area. Ross saw them. Chandler, Monica" he said running over to them. "Are you guys okay Joey told us what happened." he said. Monica hugged her brother. "I'll be okay" she whispered. "Officer Perry went to talk to the district attorney about Chandler's charges" she added. Ross looked at her. "What are you saying he might actually go to jail for shooting the asshole who raped my little sister!" he shouted. "Shh Ross please calm down Officer Perry is trying to get it ruled as self defense and he said the chances are good since Joey and Pheebs backed up my story" Chandler informed him.  
  
  
  
  
Officer Perry approached the group of friends "Mr. and Mrs. Bing" Chandler and Monica turned to face him. "There's a bit of a problem the DA wants to rule it as self defense but there's a third party trying to fight for a murder charge" he told the couple. "What! but who" Monica cried clinging to Chandler. "Mrs. Sheila Burrows" Officer Perry stated. "Who's that his mom" Monica asked. "No his wife" he answered. "Okay wait that son of a bitch was married and he raped my wife and tried to rape her again twice" Chandler spat out. Officer Perry nodded. "Apparently she doesn't believe a word of it and says Mrs. Bing is lying" he told the couple.   
  
  
  
  
Monica started to cry. "Officer Perry please tell me what's going to happen to Chandler please tell me he won't go to jail" she cried. Officer Perry sighed "I'm sorry but the truth is there's a chance that he could" he told her. Monica wrapped her arms around Chandler and sobbed into his chest. Ross, Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe all stood in shock.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: And The Verdict Is... Burrows was married will his wife win? Will Chandler go to jail or home with his family?....Coming Soon!!  
  
  
Authors Note: I didn't forget about this story ! Here's the next chapter! There's 2 maybe 3 more chapters to go! Hope you all like this chapter! Sorry it took me awhile to get it up! Pretty Please read and review! Thanx! Merry Christmas everybody! I hope Santa brings you everything you want this year!! I'm hoping to find Matthew Perry and Matt LeBlanc under my tree on Christmas morning! :) Just in case you're reading this Santa! LOL! 


	12. Chapter 12: And The Verdict Is

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for almost 2 years. Monica is 4 months pregnant with their first child. Rachel and Ross are engaged and Joey and Phoebe are living together.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. Oh and I don't own Emreil either! I do own Mr. Burrows, Melissa Donavon, Officer Perry, and Sheila Burrows are mine.  
  
  
Title: Reliving The Past  
Rated PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
Summery: Monica and Rachel get invitations to attend their high school reunion. Monica isn't sure if she wants to go. If she does a painful secret could come back to haunt her.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: And The Verdict Is  
  
Officer Perry sighed softly as he watched the young couple holding on to each other. "Is that her is that the bitch lying on my dear sweet Harold" a voice rang out. Everyone looked at the blonde woman standing there pointing at Monica. "Mrs. Burrows why would I lie about something like this" Monica asked. Sheila glared at her. "You're Monica Geller right" she asked. Monica nodded. "My Harold told me about you he said if he gave you an A in biology you'd sleep with him" she snarled. "No he raped me Mrs. Burrows he took something from me I can never get back" she cried.   
  
  
  
  
She looked at her. "What would that be" she snapped. "I...I was a virgin Mrs. Burrows he attacked me and forced himself on me after I begged him to stop" she whispered. "Okay so what about the reunion he said you begged him to sleep with you because your husband was unsatisfying" she snapped. "He was trying to rape her, I stopped him!" Chandler yelled. "Oh my husband's killer speaks" she spat out.   
  
  
  
Chandler was furious. "Your husband was trying to hurt my wife look at her look at her torn blouse, her bruised face" he snapped "He had a gun he was going to shoot my pregnant wife we fought and the gun went off it was an accident" he yelled. "I was protecting my wife and unborn child" he added. "Yeah well I'll see you in court when they cart you off to jail for the rest of your life" she screamed as she walked away.   
  
  
  
  
Several days later Monica, Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, and Joey sat in a courtroom with Chandler. Rachel and Ross took the stand telling the court about the events that took place on the evening of the reunion. Joey and Phoebe told the court what happened in the cave and Monica told the court about her rape senior year and the events on the evening of the reunion and the cave. Sheila's attorney cross examined all of them trying to make Chandler look guilty and make Monica look like a liar.   
  
  
  
Chandler told the court about the events on the evening of the reunion and in the cave. He admitted to shooting Burrows but he told them it was an accident that he and Burrows fought over the gun after Burrows pointed it at his pregnant wife. He looked at Monica her blues eyes filled with fear and sadness. He went on to tell the court that all he was trying to do was protect his wife and their unborn child.   
  
  
  
  
After hearing all the testimony the jury adjured for an hour. The hour passed by rather quickly. Monica became very nervous when she saw the jury slowly returning to the courtroom. A woman about Monica's age stood up. "Your honor we've reached a verdict" she said handing the judge a slip of paper. He read it and handed it back to her nodding. She cleared her throat. "We the people find Chandler Bing" Monica closed her eyes and squeezed Chandler's hand. "Not guilty" the woman finished.   
  
  
  
  
Monica opened her eyes. She smiled as she threw her arms around Chandler. "Its over its finally over" she whispered as she began to cry. Monica heard Mrs. Burrows yelling and screaming but she didn't care. Chandler was coming home and that's all that mattered to her. Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe all hugged Chandler. Officer Perry approached them. "Mr. and Mrs. Bing I'm glad the ruling was in your favor" he told them shaking both of their hands. "Good luck with the little one" he said lightly patting Monica's small stomach. "Thank you Officer Perry for everything" Monica whispered. He nodded and smiled as he walked away.  
  
  
Chapter 13: The Epilogue...Coming Soon!!  
  
  
Author's Note: Here's Chapter 12! Just to let you all know I don't know anything about the law so if I've made any mistakes in this chapter or Chapter 11 I apologize! Well this fic is almost done all that's left is the epilogue look for it soon! Pretty Please Read and Review! Thanx! 


	13. Chapter 13: The Epilogue

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for almost 2 years. Monica is 4 months pregnant with their first child. Rachel and Ross are engaged and Joey and Phoebe are living together.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. Oh and I don't own Emreil either! I do own Mr. Burrows, Melissa Donavon, Officer Perry, and Sheila Burrows are mine.  
  
  
Title: Reliving The Past  
Rated PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
Summery: Monica and Rachel get invitations to attend their high school reunion. Monica isn't sure if she wants to go. If she does a painful secret could come back to haunt her.  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: The Epilogue  
  
  
Monica stood outside on her balcony enjoying the warm spring breeze. She smiled as she watched Ross in his apartment playing with Emma. He saw her and waved. She waved back. Life had finally gotten back to normal. Mr. Burrows was gone out of her life forever. Chandler was with her and not in jail. On the day of the trial she had been terrified of losing him, terrified that the only way his baby would know him was through a thick glass window.   
  
  
  
Monica jumped when she felt two arms wrap around her. "Sorry" Chandler whispered "I didn't mean to scare you guys" he said softly setting his hand on Monica's large stomach. She sighed softly. "No I'm sorry it's been almost 5 months I shouldn't be so jumpy" she answered. "Its okay Mon, you've been through alot and you've gotten alot better" he assured her. She turned to face him. "How can you stand me" she asked. "You almost went to jail because of me" she whispered. "and I still get freaked out when ever you try to touch me or kiss me" she said looking away as she began to cry.  
  
  
  
  
Chandler gently cupped her face. "Monica I love you" he said softly. "I can't think of a time when I didn't love you, I'd kill or be killed for you, I know you've been through hell because of that asshole teacher and I don't care how long it takes you're worth the wait" he told her. Monica looked up at him. His deep blue eyes were full of love. "I love you Chandler so much" she whispered. She was nervous but she didn't let it stop her this time. She leaned in and kissed him. Chandler hesitated at first but then he slowly deepened the kiss.   
  
  
  
  
All of a sudden Monica gasped. Chandler pulled away. "Honey I'm...I'm sorry I was moving too fast wasn't I" he said with concern. Monica shook her head. "No not you contraction" she gasped. "What....why what" he said nervously. Monica giggled as she watched him. "Come on lets go call the gang" she said as she went inside with Chandler right behind her.   
  
  
  
  
  
Several hours later Monica was in labor and delivery. Chandler sat by her side holding her hand and stroking her hair. The doctor smiled up at her. "Okay Mrs. Bing I want you to push now" she instructed her. Chandler smiled at Monica "Come on honey push" he said softly. She glared at him. "Oh shut up Chandler I so hate you right now" she grunted. Another contraction hit and Monica squeezed Chandler's hand as she pushed. It wasn't long before the cries of a baby could be heard. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bing you have a baby girl" the doctor said placing the baby on Monica's chest.   
  
  
  
  
Monica lightly touched her new daughter's head. "Oh Chandler" she cried. "She's beautiful" she said. Chandler smiled "Yes she is just like her mother" he whispered. As Monica gazed lovingly at her new baby girl images filled her mind. Images of Burrows touching her stomach and threatening the baby. Monica began to cry softly. "Mon honey what's wrong" Chandler asked upon seeing her tears. "She...she could have died and it would have been...my...my fault" she said softly. "Shh Monica its okay you're both fine" he whispered. "and none of it was your fault" he added kissing her softly. "We're here because of you Chandler you saved our lives" she whispered looking down at the baby in her arms. Chandler smiled "I'd do it all over again too" he said.  
  
  
  
  
A little later that day Ross, Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe came in. "Aww how cute" Phoebe giggled when she saw Chandler sitting in the small bed with Monica in his arms and in her arms was their baby. Chandler smiled "Thanks Pheebs, guys come meet Hannah Muriel Bing" he told them. Ross started to laugh. "What's so funny" Monica asked him. "You gave her Chandler's middle name" he said. "Muriel" he said with a giggle. "Dude you're laughing at your niece" Chandler reminded him. That shut him up.  
  
  
  
Rachel smiled "Aww Mon she's so beautiful" she said softly. "I know!" Monica exclaimed. Monica smiled "Hey Rach wanna know how I went into labor" she asked. Rachel nodded. "Okay" she answered. "Chandler kissed me" she replied with a grin. "Hey" Rachel whined "That's Ross and I's trick" she whined. Everyone laughed.  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe grinned. "She's a cutie just like her daddy" she said. Chandler grinned "Why thank you Pheebs" he replied. She smiled "Sure" she said. She looked at Joey. "Joey" she whimpered. "When are we gonna have baby" she said grinning at him. "Umm I umm I don't know" he stuttered nervously. Everyone burst into laughter.  
  
  
  
Monica sighed happily as she snuggled into Chandler's arms. Everything was perfect. Burrows was gone for good Chandler was with her where he belonged and in her arms was their new daughter. She kissed Chandler taking him by surprise. "I love you Chandler" she whispered "Thank you" she added. "For what" he asked. "For making my dreams come true" she said as she gazed down at baby Hannah. "I love you too Monica" Chandler whispered "and thank you for making my dreams come true too" he added as he looked down at his new daughter in the arms of his true love.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: That's All folks! I hope you all enjoy the epilogue! I have more stories on the way so look for them soon! Pretty please read and review! Thanx! 


End file.
